Timber
Timber by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha is a song featured in 2x01, the first episode of Season Two. It is sung by Andrew, Jake, Kitty, Rachel and Tina. Lyrics Rachel with Andrew: It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget Tina with Kitty (Jake): Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah (it's going down) Jake (Andrew): The bigger they are, the harder they fall These bigiddy boys are diggidy dogs I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off Twerking in their bras and thongs (timber) Face down, booty up (timber) That's the way we like to–what? (timber) I'm slicker than an oil spill She say she won't, but I bet she will (timber) Kitty: Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Kitty and Tina (Rachel): Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down (Oh, oh, oh) One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Rachel: It's going down Rachel with Andrew: I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget Rachel (Tina): It's going down (it's going down) I'm yelling timber You better move (you better move) You better dance (you better dance) Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget) Tina with Kitty (Jake): Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah (it's going down) Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah (it's going down) Jake (with Andrew): Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed Live in hotels, swing on planes Blessed to say, money ain't a thing Club jumping like LeBron now, (Volí) Order me another round, (homie) We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down Andrew: Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Andrew (Rachel): Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round (Oh, oh, oh) End of the night, it's going down (it's going down) Kitty with Jake (with Tina): It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember (I'll be the one you won't forget) Kitty with Jake (Tina): It's going down (it's going down) I'm yelling timber You better move You better dance (you better dance) Let's make a night (let's make a night) You won't remember I'll be the one (I'll be the one) You won't forget (you won't forget) Rachel: Wooooah, wooooah, (Kitty: hey), wooooah (Andrew: it's going down) (Kitty: Pitbull) Wooooah, wooooah, wooooah (Andrew: it's going down) Rachel: Wooooah (Andrew: timber) wooooah (Kitty: c'mon), wooooah (Kitty: it's going down) Wooooah (Andrew: timber) wooooah (Kitty: you won't forget), wooooah Jake: Timber